Breathe Me 1 Help I've Done It Again
by TheShatteredCandy
Summary: Ariana has spent a good amount of her life in orphanages and mental hospitals. After witnessing the murder of her father, her mind is far from sane. Narcissa Malfoy takes her in.
1. Help I've Done It Again

Breathe Me -1- Help I've Done It Again

"The patient in question has been diagnosed with chronic depression, agoraphobia, acute schizophrenia, and she hasn't spoken to anyone in two years. She is 17." I couldn't help but hear the doctors as I sat on the floor in the corner of the room, silently rocking myself back and forth.

"Go ahead and perform the electroshock therapy." The second doctor said.

"If that doesn't work we'll have to give her a lobotomy, eh?" The first doctor laughed with the second. Two nurses pulled me up by my limp arms and walked me down a hallway. We made a right turn and passed a young girl with black hair, screaming and thrashing around as two nurses carried her off somewhere. I was ushered through a door and into what I heard a nurse call the "Prep Room". While they stripped me of my t-shirt and torn pajama pants, I half-listened to what the nurses were reading off of a clipboard.

"'Ariana has claimed to have made things move, made things disappear, and claimed to be able to get people to do what she wants them to do' schizophrenia. Being able to make them disappear, she can control them, make them do whatever she wants inside of her head." The nurse gave me a sad almost pitiful look and kept on reading. "'she has tried to kill herself on more than one occasion. Once turning the tube of her IV into a noose and hanging herself. A second time stabbing herself in the throat with a tweezers producing a scar." The nurse who was dressing me moved my hair to the side, exposing the thin scar on the left side of my neck. "The poor thing. She watched her father being killed you know." The nurse flipped the clipboard shut. "The case of Jeremiah Nowak." The nurse dressing me stopped.  
"Jeremiah Nowak? They didn't kill him. They tortured him into begging for death! They cut off chunks of his flesh and burned them!"

"Mary!" The other nurse gaped at her with wide eyes. "Not in the presence of his daughter!" I started rocking myself back and forth. "Right. Let's move on to how the procedure will take place. First they will clean off your face and neck with cold water." I let the nurse, Mary; lift my body to wipe the dirt from my legs. "They will attach suction cups with wires to your temples, and this little black machine that looks like a box will go over your eyes." Mary shook out one of those paper hospital gowns. "They will inject you with medicine that makes you go to sleep. 30 seconds after that, they will give you a muscle relaxant. Then they will turn the machine on, give your brain a shock, and you'll have a seizure. You won't remember it, and you won't feel a thing." The paper gown was stiff as it slid against my bare skin. Mary pushed me out the door and both nurses walked with me down to the torture room.

I was laid down on a table that looked like any ordinary doctor's office table. I watched the ceiling as the doctor wiped my face and neck, scowling at my self-inflicted scar. The black box was put over my eyes, and I felt the needle go into my arm. Almost immediately my eyes were droopy. _Help. _I screamed in my head. I tried to count to 30 in my head, but only made it to 15 before I was out.

My eyes opened groggily, trying to adjust to the dim lighting. I was back in my room. My head pulsed and my muscles were shaky and tense. There was an IV in my right arm. It was feeding a purplish liquid into my veins. It was cold. With my eyes still fuzzy, I ripped the cord out of my arm and threw it to the floor. The machine it was attached to started beeping. I tried to stand up to shut it off, but slipped on the spilled liquid and fell to the floor. Mary and the nice nurse came bustling into the room. "You've done it again." The nice nurse tisked me and Mary lifted me back into my bed. "If you keep that up you won't be able to go home with the nice lady downstairs." _Home? _My eyes probed hers for any sign of hope, but they found none. "No dear. It's not your mother." Nice Nurse kissed my trembling hands. "She's still missing." She just tucked me into the sheets when a woman with blonde hair stepped into the doorway.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I've interrupted." The woman said looking at me wearily.

"Oh it's no bother. Ariana, this is the woman you're going to stay with from now on." I looked up at her with tired eyes. Her own dark blue eyes looked back at me. She looked to be maybe in her mid-thirties. I surely had never seen her before in my life. Mary moved to dress me in the clothes I had been wearing for 7 years when the woman stopped her.

"I've brought along fresh clothes if you don't mind." She gave Mary a bag. Looking through the contents, Mary dressed me in a simple black dress. It was strapless, and went to about my knees. There were shoes too. Ballet flats. I walked with the woman to the front desk where she filled out some paperwork. I followed her out to her car, and sat very still as she buckled the seatbelt.

We drove in silence for a while. "Your mother and I were very close. When you were very little she used to bring you to my house while our husbands were out golfing. You used to play with my son. Do you remember him?" I shook my head no. "I would have come for you sooner you know. If it wasn't for the courts keeping me away. They kept throwing things at me, reasons I shouldn't be your legal guardian. But my husband is excellent with words. He convinced them to let me keep you on a trial basis of sorts. Just to see how things work out." I stared straight ahead out of the windshield as she talked. "Oh! I suppose I should tell you my name! I'm Narcissa Malfoy."


	2. I Have Been Here Many Times Before

Breathe Me -2- I Have Been Here Many Times Before

I shrugged my shoulders as if this meant anything to me. She sighed "You really don't remember anything do you?" We drove in silence for what seemed like forever. Driving along a narrow gravel road, a forest of trees blanketing us on either side, we finally pulled into the driveway of her house. Except it wasn't a house. "Welcome Ariana, to the Malfoy Manor." She had to pull me out of the car and lead me into the uh manor, because I was too awe struck to function correctly by myself.

As we pushed through the front door, a man with blonde hair that was too long stood waiting for us. "This is my husband, Lucius." Narcissa smiled and gestured with her hand. I paid him no attention and instead focused my eyes on the grand staircase behind them.

"Narcissa, why don't we show her to her room so she can get settled in and relax?" Lucius's back was tense and he climbed the stairs in front of me. I wrapped my arms around myself, holding myself together in the chilly air. No, not chilly, eerie. The air was eerie and quiet. And familiar. The staircase, the way my feet sounded against the steps, the way I could count how many hallways there were before we passed them. I have been here before. Many times. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this place.

Lucius opened a door at the far end of a hallway. He ushered me inside and told me to make myself at home. The room itself was big. A four poster bed with white sheets and comforter sat against one wall. The walls themselves were a light shade of blue. Dressers and a mirror sat at the opposite wall. Bookshelves propped up against the third, leaving a space wide enough for a glass door leading out onto a balcony. A door by the bed led into the bathroom. One window sat on the side of the bed. I reached into the small bag that Mary had given me before leaving that held my only possessions. The clothes I had worn for 10 years. A chain with a silver key attached to it. And a blanket.

My baby blanket. It was white and trimmed in red. The middle depicting a picture of a teddy bear holding four balloons. Red, yellow, blue, and green. The red one was always my favorite. The colors were faded and the nurses had to sew the edges a couple of times over the years, but all in all it was in good shape. I pulled the key from the bag and stuck it under one of the pillows on the bed. Walking back over to the bag, I grabbed the blanket and sat in the window seat. Folding my blanket and looking out the window to the garden below, I rested my head on the wall behind me.

I wasn't always insane you know. I had a mother and a father. I had a family. My mother went missing when I was six. She still hasn't been found. My father was murdered when I was 9. I moved to live in an orphanage but I fought with the other kids. Nobody wanted to adopt me. I got moved into the hospital when I was 10. They kept asking me what was going on in my head, so I told them. I told them how I can make things move. I told them how I can make people do what I want. I told them how I can make bad things disappear. But they didn't believe me. They called me a liar. So I stopped talking.

Getting up from my spot I folded my blanket and tucked it safely under my pillow with the key. Walking down the hallway I decided to try and find Narcissa in hopes that she would give my food. I heard a noise in a room four doors down from mine, on the left side of the hallway. The doorknob cold against my palm, I took a shaky breath and turned it, the door creaking slightly as it protested to being opened.

What I saw was definitely not Narcissa Malfoy. It was a boy, maybe around my age. His hair kept short but messy. The same shade of super light blonde as Narcissa's. His grey eyes wide and unblinking as he looked at me. He was donning nothing but his underwear. Then there was the girl. Her black hair chopped in a straight line at her chin. Her green eyes set in a glare as she stood up and walked over to me, pulling up the strap on her bra.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shrieked at me. I looked her straight in the eyes. "Freak!" She slapped me square across the face. I was down on my knees in seconds.

"Pansy!" the boy got up and walked over to her.

"Draco don't defend her! She's the freak your mother brought home from the crack house!" The girl, Pansy, tugged on his arm.

"She's not a freak. Just leave her alone." He, Draco I think it was, extended his hand to me. I looked up at him for a moment before getting to my feet myself and sprinting down flight after flight of stairs until I was in what I guessed to be the basement. I curled up into a ball behind a pipe and stayed there until I fell asleep.


End file.
